


when innocence is burned in flames (swear it to the sky)

by delixm



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A little fluffy, Drabble, F/F, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delixm/pseuds/delixm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She feels like home.</p><p>or<br/>what I would have liked their reunion to go</p>
            </blockquote>





	when innocence is burned in flames (swear it to the sky)

**Author's Note:**

> I legit don't know why I'm posting this. Just a little drabble I wrote. Felt like posting? It's not that good, but whatevs  
> A world where Clarke Griffin isn't a leader and she's just a girl with a heart

You come in aggressively, because that's what you were supposed to do.   
You were supposed to kill her, or, at the very least, hurt her so badly that she would never be the same.

You were not supposed to drop the knife and pull her in, pressing yourself tightly against her body. 

She wasn't surprised when you pulled out the knife, but you could see tears in her eyes when you held it against her throat. She was so still, you thought she wasn't breathing. She held your gaze, but not with contempt, or fear. Her eyes were peaceful.  
You understood. It was the relief that you were both still alive. The relief that you had gotten to meet again. It was the moment of stillness when a storm passed, and the one you loved was still with you.   
You couldn't help but glance down at her lips. A hundred kisses of ice and fire could never compare to Lexa's earth and stars.

It was when she took a deep breath that you broke. She inhales, steady and strong, and you remember that night, your head pressed against her chest, taking in each pump of her heart obsessively. 

(In the forest, you would put your hand over your breast and feel your own heartbeat, and you would pretend it was Lexa's.)

(You would never admit that in a million years.)

She showed her first sign of uncertainty when you dropped it. She let out a shaky breath, unclenching her jaw. You made yourself wait to hear the clatter of the knife hitting the floor before you did anything. It took one second. And then.

You couldn't get her close enough. You wrapped your arms around her neck, burying your face in her collarbone, barely holding back sobs. She responded quicker than you thought she would, her arms enveloping you, and then it was all her. Her heartbeat thundered against your ear. Her smell. Smoke. Earth, forest. She smelled of everything you had ever wanted. 

You pull back, only far enough to turn your head into her neck. She takes another shuddering breath as your lips hover over her pulsepoint, almost, _almost_ touching. Her jaw is clenched tight, and she doesn't say anything, but her entire demeanor was desperate, yearning, almost _begging_ ; just for you.   
_  
_ "Lexa." she takes another deep breath, but other than that, says nothing. Her hands are still wrapped tightly around you, and you can feel her arms twitching with the effort she's making to not-

You press your lips against her neck, leaving open-mouthed, hot kisses against the column of her throat. You avoid her pulsepoint. At first contact, Lexa's hips buck into yours and her hands tangle into your hair, pressing you to her. She's gasping, sucking in air like it's the first time she's ever breathed.

You push her backwards, against a table, and you almost laugh at the parallels. Lexa's eyes are closed, her head tilted down.

"Look at me." Lexa breathes, barely, and looks up at you through her eyelashes. You growl, and press her into the table as your hand quickly unfastens her pants. At the sound of the zipper, she bites back a moan until you grab her hair and tilt her head back.

"No. You don't get to be the Commander now. I'm gonna show you who you belong to, and the whole camp is gonna hear it," you snarl, and she lets out a strangled moan, though you weren't touching her. You laugh humorlessly. 

"Yeah, you like that, don't you? _Heda_ , the great Commander, desperate to come on my fingers, _aching_  for me to fuck her. What would your people say, Commander? If they saw you on your knees, begging to be taken? Begging to be marked as mine?" She let out a gasp.

"Please, Clarke," you shove your hand down her pants, roughly. Feeling Lexa's wet heat, all for you, sends a white-hot spark to your core, and you realize for the first time how desperate you are for this too.

"Please what?" you grab her hair and apply a firm pressure to her clit. Not enough to be satisfying, but enough to make her beg. She bucks her hips into your hand, trying to find release, but you pull back.

"If you don't tell me what you want, I'm going to leave you like this." she bites her lip and turns her head. You fake a sigh and start to pull your fingers away until-

"N-no, no, Clarke, please. Please, please fuck me, I need-" she gasps, and then moans as your fingers finally start moving, working her up to the very brink before stopping completely.

"What do you want?" you hope that she knows. You need to hear it. She looks at you, her eyes dark. 

"You," her voice is raspy, barely above a whisper. You plunge two fingers into her as you lean in and bite her pulse point roughly, sucking, marking her. She presses up against you, her hands in your hair again, holding you in place as she rides your fingers over the edge. She comes with your name tumbling off of her lips and when she opens her eyes, they're full of so much that you can't help but tangle your fingers into her hair and kiss her, hard.

She feels like home. 

It's the only thing you can think.  

She kisses you deeply, her arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you against her. You don't know how it happened, but suddenly you were hers and you wanted to cry. She picks you up, your legs wrapping around her. You pull away, holding back tears, and she presses her face against your neck, breathing you in, kissing you softly. 

Before you know it, you're on your back on the furs of Lexa's bed. 

Lexa's hips press into yours and you moan, twisting your fingers into her hair. Her fingers dance along the waistband of your pants. She's asking you permission.  
She's asking you permission.

You start to cry, and she pulls away, crawling up and grabbing you, holding you close to her. She's whispering sweet nothings to you in Trigedasleng, and then you realize that she doesn't know you're fluent when she says that she loves you.

"Ai hod yu in." She says it into your hair, and her voice is thick with emotion.

I love you, I love you, I love you.   
You turn your head into her chest, and you catch a glimpse of the harsh bruise on her neck.  Lexa had only kissed you. She wouldn't do it without your permission. She wouldn't do that to you. You take a deep breath, your eyes dry. You tangle your fingers in her hair again, and tug her head down. She holds her breath, moving down slowly. You wonder if she knows. She looks at you, and when your eyes lock, you bite your lip and offer your neck to her. Your eyes close.

"Please," you whisper brokenly. She doesn't resist when your fingers pull her against your neck. She presses a few kisses against the softness of your neck before she scrapes her teeth across your pulse point. Your hips buck involuntarily. She growls and bites, sucking harshly, marking you. You clutch at her head, holding her in place.

Then, it's later.

 

The light was a darkening blue when you walked in. Now it's a kind of blue that reminds you of when the Ark was waking up. You would always be awake. You always woke up early. You would lay in bed and listen to the hum of machinery and then, life.

Her heart beats under your ear.  
Her arms are wrapped around you, holding you protectively.   
Dark bruises litter your body, and Lexa feels like home.


End file.
